Expeditions
by FireAndMischief
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson is heart broken. Matt Donovan has only ever cared about others more than himself. They both show strength on the outside but are more broken on the inside. They need each other but they both won't admit it. Expeditions is about how Rebekah would find Matt and vice versa over and over until they realize that its more than just a need anymore.


**Hello to all! I haven't published all of my fics about TVD but I wanted to post one now about one of my favorite ships and I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

_I am completely fine. I am in control._

Rebekah Mikaelson is finally _free. _Being the only sister in a whole family of Originals has made her more of a feminist. Running was all she has ever done in her life. She is tired of being the damsel in distress. She is tired of falling for men who would trick her and leave her or even worse, use her only for power. With centuries of bad experiences, it has been incredibly hard for one Rebekah Mikaelson to actually live her immortal life.

_You have no use for me._

Those may not have been the exact word spoken to her but they stung her heart and tears stream down from her face as she drives away from New Orleans. Rebekah had stood by Klaus through thick and thin, even willing to give up her life for her brother but yet he so easily said those words to her as she were just a mere object he used up and now threw away. That was how she felt and thinking about it did not help her case at all. She was still miles away from her destination. Only one person comes to her mind during her distress. She did not want to be a damsel in distress at all, it was unbecoming of her image but when it came to him she did not mind opening up. He is the only person who understands her. He is the only one who actually told her of what had become of her and made her aware of what she does. He actually makes her feel better of herself despite every death she had cost, every life she had ruined. He made living worth it.

_Matt Donovan._

* * *

_Strawberries with a hint of blood._

Matt Donovan didn't entirely feel bad about imagining Rebekah's lips. He was horrible to her for most of the time they knew each other but he had to admit that she fascinated him. She may have been or already is a mass murderer or heartless killing Original Vampire that she is but family can do that to you especially if such a person grew up with a brother like Klaus Mikaelson.

Picking up his pace, Matt was just about to finish his lap. He let his mind continue to roam to the thoughts of Rebekah and how she worked hard to please him and to convince him that who she is now was different from who she was then. It took some time but he finally gave in and let her in, just let her be the person she wants to be. He holds pride in himself for changing a centuries old vampire and Original one at that.

Matt finishes his last lap and heads home for the night. He takes up a mental picture of what's left in the fridge when he notices someone sitting by the porch.

_Speak of the devil._

"Took you long enough." Rebekah stands up as Matt approaches with a smirk on her face. "Although I'm not really complaining on how you keep that handsome figure of yours."

_"_Rebekah. What made you go back so soon?" Matt notices her resolve immediately.

Rebekah puts her walls down the moment Matt noticed her reservation. He knew her so well.

"I was relieved of my duties." Rebekah tries to mimic Klaus' sentiment before her departure. "I guess I'm finally free" Tears stream down her face and Matt runs to her and she collapses into his comforting embrace.

Matt lets her cry until he finally feels the chill of the night and her even breathing.

"You do know that I just came back from 15 mile jog right?"His attempt to make her laugh earned him a giggle and he let go of her.

"Come on inside. You can have a drink of something but not me." Matt gestures her inside as he opens the door.

"Oh haha very funny. I think I'd feel a lot better if I whip up something for you since I'm pretty certain that you haven't had the courtesy of having a home cooked meal for a while." Rebekah notices the mess of take-out boxes around the living room.

"You know how to cook?" Matt starts to get ready for a shower when he notices Rebekah just staring at him with a dark look in her eyes. "I'm just gonna take a shower. Just do what you want to do with whatever food you find."

Matt relieved his clothing in the bathroom as Rebekah leaves him but only to find her enter the shower with him.

He looks into her eyes with the same dark look. _Lust._ It was a given between them. Uncontrollable. Undeniable. She was his every time they touched like this, every intimate moment. No one was really in control. It was just what he needed.

* * *

The feel of Matt's lips on her neck sent shivers through Rebekah's spine.

No one can compare to the feeling that Matt gives her whenever they have sex. Even if they don't have sex it's different. It's real. At the moment though, they were in fact having another one of their expeditions. Matt agreeing to be with her on the trips she planned, whether some went wrong, she was happy.

_Happy._

Rebekah knew the meaning of the word well as much as the next person but never did she allow herself to feel it fully. All she could feel happy about at the moment was with how Matt can do wonders with his mouth on her, anywhere on her. He touched her tenderly as if she wasn't an Original vampire who can take the pain. She felt the bliss and satisfaction when he would pleasure her.

Matt bit her ear gently making her moan loudly for at the same time he enters her. She wraps her legs around his waist, letting him pleasure them both with his strength. He speeds up his thrusts with every moan that escapes her lips. With her release comes a scream of pleasure, a scream she finally let go off as Matt reached his orgasm as well.

_Let go._

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that having sex in the shower wasn't your only intention here." Matt, now fully clothed, settles himself at the kitchen counter. "That smells nice by the way."

"Thanks. Even I can make a simple cheese omelet you know." Rebekah, wearing one of Matt's shirts, scoops up the omelet to Matt's plate. "I could teach you of you'd like."

"Last I checked though, eggs were for breakfast." Matt starts to eat.

"Well it is technically morning already." Rebekah gestures to the window that is slowly showing the signs of dawn. "The verdict?"

"Your brother finally kicked you out now huh?" Matt's answer wasn't exactly what Rebekah was asking for but she knew they were going to talk about her coming over sometime.

"He wasn't the only one who kicked me out." Rebekah avoids eye contact with Matt, clearly wanting to hide her emotions at play the moment she would say the name. The name of the man who she actually did feel _happy_ to be with because she was in _love._ _Was_ is a good word if it were the case.

"Who else did?"

"Marcel."

The moment his name left Rebekah's lips, she turns around and starts clearing the dishes she used. Matt took that as a sign and could almost see her putting up her walls once again.

"The omelet was delicious." Rebekah faces him and smiles.

* * *

**Sorry if there were a lot of things going on here but I'm not updated on the Originals yet so please bear with me in this sort of crossover but I will be putting on events from the the series as well as my fic goes so review and follow please :)**


End file.
